gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zhavvo
Khal Zhavvo '''(known during his brief attempt to claim the Iron Throne as '''Maegon I Targaryen)' '''was the only child of Prince Rhaegar of Dragonstone with his (alleged) wife Davri. Zhavvo was born on Dragonstone, and was presented by his father as his legitimate heir and, therefore, second in line to the Iron Throne. However, many in the realm were either uneasy about Rhaegar and Zhavvo's distinctive Dothraki appearances and cultures, given they were to both be king one day, or felt that either man could never garner enough support from the lords of the realm to ever rule effectively. Matters were further complicated by how Prince Rhaegar had no evidence of his marriage to Davri, throwing Zhavvo's legitimacy into question. In an attempt to improve Zhavvo's legitimacy, his father would bestow upon him the newly created honorary title of Prince of the Dragonmont. A year after Zhavvo's birth, his father and heir to the Iron Throne, Prince Rhaegar, was assasinated by unknown perpetrators. Rhaegar's death caused a political scanal for his mother Queen Daenerys, as she had to choose whether to name Zhavvo as Prince of Dragonstone, thus confirming him as her new heir, or to grant Dragonstone to her next eldest son, Prince Daeron. (who was born with traditional Targaryen features, unlike Rhaegar and, by extension, Zhavvo) This crisis would fortunately resolve itself soon after, however, as Lady Davri of Dragonstone fled the island across the Narrow Sea with her son, fearing for both of their lives, eventually arriving at the western edge of the Dothraki Sea, where they stayed with Davri's father, a considerably powerful Khal by the name of Rhalko. Subsequently, Queen Daenerys named her son Daeron as Prince of Dragonstone and the Iron Throne's political crisis was solved. Not much is known about Zhavvo's time in Essos, however there are some details. Zhavvo travelled with his grandfather's khalasar throughout his youth, learning the ways of the Dothraki. However, he allegedly had a distaste for some of their more extreme acts of violence. Alongside this, his mother educated him on the ways of Westeros, including teaching him the Common Tongue, and told him throughout his childhood that he was the true heir to the Iron Throne. In 347AC, when Zhavvo was 18, his grandfather died and, since he had no children, Zhavvo took control of his khalasar and successfully managed to keep it together. It was around this time that he acquired his signature weapon, a valyrian steel arakh, which he named Father's Fury. Over the next few years, Zhavvo considerably grew his new khalasar, with some claiming he held dominion over "the entire western half of the Dothraki Sea." In 350AC, Zhavvo received word that his uncle, by then King Daeron III Targaryen, had died and had succeeeded by his son (and Zhavvo's cousin) Jaehaerys III Targaryen. Zhavvo then began to formulate plans to attempt to take back the throne, which he perceived to be his birthright. He made deals with the Free Cities of Pentos, Myr and Tyrosh, agreeing to sign many trade deals that favoured them over the other Free Cities once he took the throne, in return for ships and troops to bolster his invasion. Meanwhile, while Zhavvo continued to prepare an invasion, civil war broke out in Westeros between King Jaehaerys III Targaryen and his aunt, Princess Rhaenys, who claimed Jaehaerys was a bastard, as he lacked distinct Targaryen features. The lords of Westeros quickly took sides in what became known as the Second Dance of the Dragons. While initially a war between two claimants, it would, following the invasions of Zhavvo and Aegon VI Targaryen, evolve into a four-way conflict which ravaged the entire continent. Zhavvo died in 416 AC at the age of 87 during the Dothraki genocide instigated by his distant cousin, Aenar I, as part of his conquest of Essos. He was the last Dothraki ''khal to ever lead a ''khalasar, ''as following the genocide, there were never more than a few hundred to a thousand living Dothraki at any one time, mostly living in the Free Cities rather than in the Dothraki Sea. Category:House Targaryen Category:Male